Obviously
by Sistersgrimmlover12
Summary: This story is about Sabrina and Puck in high school. They have to try and not kill each other. Please R&R! Read and enjoy!


Obviously

**Hey guys! This is my newest fanfic. It's going to be what Daphne would call it "Pucktastic"! Well enough chit-chat! Here it is…**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

Chapter 1

He was the star quarterback of the school and the most popular guy at Ferry port Landing High. She was the most popular girl at the school. The thing was they were enemies at school and home. He had his posse always behind him with every step he took. She walked with one friend.

"Hey ladies." Mike, Puck's friend, said. Sabrina and Jill looked at him.

"What do you want?" Jill questioned him. Sabrina fought back a grin.

"Oh come on, Jill, don't pretend you're not in love with me!" Mike sighed. Jill stifled a laugh.

"I'd rather fall down the hill fifty more times!" She laughed. Sabrina even laughed. Puck came up behind Mike. "What are you laughing at, Grimm?" Sabrina immediately stopped laughing and replaced it with a glare.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Goodfellow?" Sabrina asked. Puck smirked at Sabrina.

"Why should I, Grimm?" Puck said sharply.

"Because Puck. I know a secret about you that only Mike and Jill here also know. Unless, you want everyone to know that you have wings, fairyboy." Sabrina said even sharper. Mike and Jill both backed away.

"I, um, gotta go. Bye Sabrina!" Jill said as she ran out of the school.

"Me too. Bye Goodfellow!" Mike ran after her.

"Way to go. You made both of them leave. Happy?" Sabrina questioned. She slammed her locker shut and started to walk away.

"Come back here!" Puck yelled. He walked quickly up beside her. He grabbed her bag out of her hands and held it up above her head.

"Give it back!" She screamed. She jumped to try and grab it, but it didn't work. She was way shorter than Puck. While he towered over her with six- foot- two, she was only five- foot- two.

"Not until you take back what you said!" He yelled over her screaming. She stopped jumping and yelling, and looked at him. Then she did something he didn't see coming. She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. He dropped her bag.

"Geez Grimm!" He cradled his shin in his arms. She ran out of the school faster than anything else.

"Catch me if you can, Goodfellow!" She ran into the woods and didn't stop for anything. She finally reached home. She pulled her keys out of her bags, and started to unlock all of the locks.

"I'm home." She whispered to the door. She heard a click, and proceeded to open the door. She slammed it shut behind her and locked it up. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, which she no longer shared with her little sister.

Her sister and her were in a fight because she accidentally called her sister a little kid. She flopped down onto her bed. She stayed there until she heard pounding on the door downstairs. She ran down the stairs and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She walked slowly to the door. She looked out the window. Puck was standing there on the front porch.

"What do you want Goodfellow?" She asked through the door.

"I want to be let into my own house!" He screamed back.

"Where are your manners child?" She asked.

"I'm taller and older than you! If anyone's a child it's you!" He yelled, getting angrier by the second. She peered through the window. A storm was brewing in the sky. She saw lightning strike down near their house. She quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, but Puck was gone. She walked out to see him floating in the air.

"Hello Grimm. Isn't the weather beautiful?" He questioned. He cocked his head to the side, as if he were examining her.

"No, not really. I think it's time I go back inside. Without you." She explained. They both sat there for a moment and let rain drizzle on them. She waited a little longer. The rain started to pelt them. It kept getting stronger. She ran for the door at the same time Puck did. She had a head start so she reached it faster. Right when she was going up the steps she slipped and collided with Puck. They both fell on the muddy grass. Sabrina was on top of Puck. She looked at him and jumped up. She ran inside and didn't look back. Puck ran after her, but she already locked herself in the bathroom. So he retreated to his own room.

**I hoped you all enjoyed my newest story!:) Have to go! Bye!**


End file.
